thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Maidens/Gameplay
This article provides detail on the gameplay mechanics of Realm of Maidens. As the game has been cancelled, all content in this article is accurate to the plans for the game prior to its cancellation. Claiming Cards and Tickets The player may claim free cards once per day - "once per day" is defined as once every twenty-four hours, with 12:00 at midnight being the moment of reset. Although it is technically once per day, this theoretically means that one could claim one's cards once at 11:59:59PM, and then just a moment later at 12:00:01AM claim more cards. Claiming cards meaning that the player will receive a total of three randomly-selected cards of varying element and rarity. All of the cards that one receives from daily claims, tickets, or otherwise will be deposited into a central card bank folder on Google Drive, which the player can freely view at any time. Tickets can be purchased using the game’s currency for additional card packs after the free daily pack has been claimed. A Standard Ticket costs 100 gold, and will contain three randomly-selected cards of varying element and rarity as with the free daily pack. A Bronze Ticket costs 40 gold, and will contain one randomly-selected N card. A Silver Ticket costs 50 gold, and will contain one randomly-selected R card. Lastly, a Gold Ticket costs 60 gold, and will contain one randomly-selected SR card. ticket_def.png|Standard Ticket (150g) ticket_spec1.png|Bronze Ticket (40g) ticket_spec2.png|Silver Ticket (50g) ticket_spec3.png|Gold Ticket (60g) Gold and Medals * The game’s currency is gold coins, commonly referred to as simply gold. This currency can be earned by selling duplicate cards. N cards are worth 30 gold, R cards are worth 40 gold, and SR cards are worth 50 gold; HN, HR, and HSR cards are worth 10 more gold than their standard equivalents, for values of 40, 50, and 60 gold respectively. Gold can be spent on tickets after the free cards for the day have been claimed. * Medals are an additional form of currency that are much rarer than gold. Medals can be earned by collecting sets of cards. Medals are used to level up cards so that they produce an additional amount of experience points. Player Portals A player’s portal refers to the three (or less) cards that the player has specifically selected to earn experience points. Cards can be removed from the portal or switched out for other cards, but there is a maximum limit of three cards at the portal at any given time. The total number of experience points added up across all cards at a player’s portal (accounting for Special card bonus experience and other elemental bonuses) will be the amount of experience points that the player receives each day. Perhaps obviously, having no cards at one’s portal will reward the player with no experience for the day. Additionally, swapping out cards at one's portal will only affect the amount of experience received the next day rather than impacting experience received yesterday or earlier in the day. Category:Server Category:History Category:Realm of Maidens